Run Sonic Run
by Shadougelover14
Summary: Takes place between chapters 24 and 25 of the Iblis Saga. Shadow finds Sonic, and he ain't too happy...


Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, and Cosmo were gathered on the bridge, looking at the picture of Shadow and Rouge kissing in the medical bay. Sonic and Knuckles were outright laughing, Tails had chuckled a little, while Cosmo was simply smiling.

"I knew those two were close, but whoa!" Knuckles laughed.

"I know, right?" Sonic asked, joining in.

"Think they're getting any tongue action?"

"I dunno, maybe."

"I think they make a lovely couple." Cosmo remarked.

"I don't think Shadow'll be too happy about this, Sonic." Tails added, looking a little nervous.

"Aw don't worry about it, he'll never find out." Sonic said, laughing. Knuckles joined in, but glanced behind Sonic, and immediately stopped. Tails and Cosmo's eyes widened.

"Heh, heh…whatsa matter?" Sonic asked, noticing their fearful looks.

"Uh, S-Sonic…" Tails stammered.

"What's wrong?"

He felt a tap on his shoulder, and looked back to see Shadow.

"Oh, hey Shadow." Sonic waved, and looked back at the trio in front of him. "Why're you-?"

Suddenly Sonic froze and turned back around. Shadow was glaring at him.

"Uh, h-h-hey Shad. How's it going?" he asked.

Shadow's eyes narrowed, and he held up a copy of the photo.

"Oh yeah, that. W-well, funny story there. See, I was walking by, trying to get the camera to work, and it accidently went off, and it's set to automatically print things, so it was just an accident."

"Sonic, your camera can't be set to automatically print photos, it's not built like that." Tails stated.

Sonic glanced at him with a dead pan look. "Thanks Tails, I can always count on you."

"Oh, sorry…"

Sonic sweat dropped and grinned nervously at Shadow. "So, uh, congrats-"

Sonic yelped and dashed out of the way of a Chaos Spear.

"Come on Shad, we can talk this out!"

"I don't want to talk about it, I want to skin you alive and dunk you acid until there's nothing left of you!" Shadow shouted.

"Well…that's, uh…not quite what I had in mind…"

"You can choose that, or I can break every single bone in your body."

Sonic gulped. "Uh, do I have any other options?"

"No."

Shadow charged at him, and Sonic screamed as he zipped out of the way and down the hall. Shadow followed close behind. Sonic turned a corner, and screeched to a stop before he could plow into Blaze and Marine.

"Oy, what's yer rush, mate?" Marine asked.

Shadow came around the corner, and Sonic yelped.

"HELP ME!" he shouted as he raced down the hall. Shadow followed with a growl.

He ran into the emerald room, and Tikal and Shade were startled by his sudden entrance.

"Sonic, what's going on?" Shade asked.

"Shadow's after me and he's madder than hell!" Sonic replied. Shadow came in, and Sonic yelped and took cover behind the two echidna girls.

"Can't you two sit down and talk this out?" Shade asked.

"No way, he's gonna do bad things to me!" Sonic whimpered.

Shadow growled at him, before charging at them. Shade and Tikal dove to the sides, while Sonic screamed as he took off down another hall. As he turned a corner, he ran into someone, and they both toppled backwards.

As Sonic sat up, he noticed whom he'd run into.

"Rouge?"

Rouge sat up, and upon seeing him, narrowed her eyes.

"Sonic!" she growled through gritted teeth.

"You're not mad too, are ya?"

"What do you think?"

"Umm…yes?"

Rouge smirked as she stood, and started towards him.

"Now hold on Rouge, this can all be explained." Sonic stammered as he crab walked backward. He bumped into something. He glanced up, and was met with angry red eyes.

"Oh, hey Shadow, heh, what took ya so long? " Sonic asked nervously as he glanced around for an escape route.

Rouge and Shadow smirked at each other.

"I'll hold him down." Rouge offered.

"I'll rip off his arms and legs." Shadow stated with a grin.

"Mother…" Sonic squeaked.

He jumped to his feet to take off, but Shadow was quick to grab him.

"Going somewhere, Faker?" he asked as he pinned Sonic to the wall.

Shadow grinned, his fangs giving him the vague appearance of a cat, as he pulled his fist back.

"Meep…" Sonic squeaked.

The entire crew heard a girlish scream that echoed across the ship.

Xoxoxo

This took place between chapters 24 and 25. Hope you liked!


End file.
